


[podfic] All I Ask of You

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: ITPE 2018 [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Brood Mothers (Dragon Age), Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dark, Dark Spawn (Dragon Age), Deep Roads, F/F, Grey Warden Secrets, Grey Wardens, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Becoming a Grey Warden slows the taint only, granting the Warden a measure of its power as it poisons their blood. Eventually, they are called to the Deep Road’s by its song, killing darkspawn there until they no longer can. There are fates worse than death in the deep places of the Earth, and the Joining is not a cure.





	[podfic] All I Ask of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All I Ask of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430641) by [ShadowsOffense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOffense/pseuds/ShadowsOffense). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=11ajst2)

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/w9ogyeosw4d1zpp/DAO%20all%20i%20ask%20of%20you%20%28Warden-Leliana%29.mp3?dl=0) (4.70 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:09:47


End file.
